Ghost of you
by AJcosmo
Summary: La guerra nos ha quitado muchas cosas, mas que nuestras propias vidas
1. un año de mi vida

"_**Ghost of you"**_

_**Capitulo 1: "un año de mi vida…"**_

Ya han pasado 10 años desde que nos conocimos, 6 meses desde que nos separamos, 2 meses desde que volví a nacer, y las cicatrices en mi corazón no han cerrado.

La guerra con los árabes aun continúa, se siguen enviando soldados al frente, se sigue derramando sangre joven, se siguen tirando vidas a la basura, siempre han enviado jóvenes a librar batallas, las peores por lo general.

Desearía que ellos, mis amigos, estuvieran vivos, para seguir disfrutando una vida feliz y amorosa con sus familias.

Si los fantasmas de todos los que conocí ese año pudieran hablar, seguramente me pedirían que contara su historia, pero ni en 100 años hubiera podido contar ni la mitad de las historias de las personas con las que sufrí.

No se como sobreviví ese día, no se si lo merezco, no se si fue justo, a veces pienso que yo también debí haber muerto, pero de alguna forma yo pude continuar mi vida…

Tampoco se como ella aguanto tanto tiempo sufriendo por mí, cuando regrese del infierno, le prometí nunca mas volver a separarme de ella, y ellas también sufrieron mucho por ellos.

Todo comenzó hace 1 año y 6 meses…

"Por orden del gobierno de Estados Unidos de América, ciudadano **Timothy Turner** has sido reclutado al 59 batallón de infantería, presentarse el día 18 a su respectiva unidad, para su adiestramiento…"

Sentí como se me congelaba el cuerpo cuando recibí la noticia, A.J, Chester, Elmer, y Jake recibieron la misma nota, ya teníamos 19 años, era la edad reglamentaria para ingresar al ejército y cumplir con la tarea de defender la patria, la guerra se estaba cocinando y seriamos los primeros en combatir, combatir en una pesadilla.

Tuve que abandonar todo lo que amaba, mis padres, a mi novia, a mi vida, sabia que seria doloroso dejarlos, pero no sabía que lo que venía sería aun peor que todo lo demás.

Antes de partir Tootie me regalo una pulsera que tenia grabada mi nombre, se veía triste y enojada, no quería dejarla sola, le dije que no se preocupara, que no iría solo que mis amigos estaban en la misma unidad del batallón, le dedique una sonrisa y me despedí de ella con un dulce beso…

Fue el peor año de mi vida, marchas forzadas, malos tratos por parte de los oficiales, la peor comida que haya probado, cada vez que el autoestima me bajaba mis amigos me apoyaban y yo los apoyaba a ellos siempre que lo necesitaban, esos son los verdaderos amigos.

Recuerdo que como hablamos de nuestras novias siempre que podíamos, Chester era el que mas extrañaba a su novia, Lucy, ella realmente lo había transformado, de un chico tímido a un muchacho mas abierto; A. J hablaba de Jenny, una chica que compartía su gusto por la lectura y la ciencia, Elmer no hablaba mucho de su chica, solo se que se llamaba Emily, solo decía que la amaba y que deseaba estar con ella, Jake hablaba de Susie, ella compartía su gusto por los deportes mas fuertes, y yo… pues no platicaba mucho, por que de Tootie sabíamos ya muchas cosas, las mas intimas solo eran para mi mismo.

Rifles, granadas, cuchillos, minas, ametralladoras, artillería, morteros, tanques, carros de combate, cazas, helicópteros, bombarderos, en el batallón 59 solo escuchábamos eso, creí que me volvería loco de escuchar esas explosiones, de cada uno de los artefactos y armas de guerra.

Me ofrecí para ser medico del batallón, aparte del entrenamiento, asistía a clases de medicina, no se en que estaba pensando, las cosas por las que estaba por ver, no se comparaban con las que nos enseñaban en clases.

Paso ese año… ya era un año de que no veía a mi familia ni a mi novia, cuando llegue a la estación de autobuses, la vi, tan hermosa como siempre, al verme me abrazo, no la quise soltar nunca, solo deseaba abrazarla, cuando me beso, sentí que probaba una miel pura jamás hecha por ningún ser humano.

-"Tenemos dos semanas de licencia antes de partir a Medio Oriente"- le dije, yo estaba al borde del llanto, ya no quería volver, quería una vida de paz con ella.

-"Recuperemos el tiempo perdido"- me dijo, y ese mismo día pasamos una tarde como nunca, todos mis amigos y amigas estábamos reunidos, como debería ser, siendo felices.

Mas tarde Tootie y Yo pasamos una noche llena de amor…

El último día de licencia, nos invitaron a un baile, el ejercito lo pago todo, nos sorprendió porque fue la única vez que se comporto decentemente con nosotros, pero solo preparaban nuestra ultima hora feliz.

Todo mundo bien vestido, los soldados de traje militar elegante, nuestras chicas de vestido para bailar, cuando el lugar se lleno, la banda comenzó a tocar…

_Continuara…_

Primer capitulo terminado, este capitulo a pesar de ser corto, creo que valió la pena cada palabra que escribí.

From Mexico AJcosmo


	2. Perdidas

"_**Ghost of you"**_

**_Capitulo 2: "Perdida"_**

_(N/A aquí empieza el songfic, espero que no sea muy largo, pero vale la pena)_

La banda comenzó a tocar, era una canción romántica, nos levantamos de nuestros asientos y nos dirigimos donde estaban las chicas, amablemente le pedí a Tootie bailar, se levanto, nos dirigimos a la pista de baile, pase mi mano por su cintura y con la otra tome la suya… bailamos.

-"Pase lo que pase, quiero que sepas que te amo, que siempre estaré a tu lado…"-

-"Calla, no digas eso, no quiero que me digas adiós, no quiero despedirme…"

_**I never said I'd lie and wait forever  
If I died, we'd be together  
**_

-"Es que no se si volveré con vida, no estoy seguro"-

-"No pienses en eso, yo creo en ti, y se que estarás conmigo mañana hasta que regreses, no lo olvides"

_**I can't always just forget her  
But she could try  
**_

Iba a pronunciar otra palabra, pero ella solo puso un dedo en mis labios, me dijo que disfrutáramos el momento, me sonrió, eso ayudo a tranquilizarme, toda la noche estuvimos bailando, bebiendo, platicando, no estaba solo, todos mis amigos se notaban nerviosos y con miedo pero… al tener compañeras como Tootie, Lucy, Jenny, Emily y Susie, sabemos que hay alguien apoyándonos siempre, hasta la despedida, ninguno de nosotros lloró, queríamos que ellas vieran a gente segura y responsable… _-"Nos veremos luego Tootie"…-_

o&o&

_-"Todo el personal militar presentarse armado y listo a cubierta para abordar lanchas de asalto, sin excepción"-_

La orden era clara, tome mi metralleta .45, 10 cargadores, mi material medico, mi placa de identificación, mi chaleco antibalas, pero la mas indispensable fue la pulsera que me había regalado Tootie ya hace un año.

En cubierta todo era un caos, los oficiales gritaban a todo mundo, movían a sus unidades a las naves de asalto, me dirigí con mis compañeros, y me di cuenta de que Chester estaba muy agitado

-"¿Qué te sucede?-

Mi amigo me miro muy serio, creí que desertaría pero fue otra cosa la que me pidió

-"Timmy, te pido que le des esta carta a Lucy, por si no regreso"-

-"No digas estupideces, serás tu el que le dará esa carta a tu novia"- grite, A.J Elmer y Jake, se me quedaron viendo.

-"Y eso va para todos ustedes, yo no seré el mensajero de malas noticias, si no lo haces tu, nadie mas lo hará,…"

-"Es que no entiendes, Lucy espera un hijo…, mi hijo crecerá sin padre."

No me esperaba eso, Chester seria padre, y el era el chico mas inseguro que conocía, los demás se acercaron a mí, sabía que ellos me veían como un líder, desde niños lo hacían, eso me hubiera gustado cuando en otro momento, pero ahora me estaban poniendo una pesada loza en la espalda.

-"Timmy…"-A.J tomo la palabra –"Eres el mas capaz para salir vivo de aquí, también yo pensaba darte una carta para Jenny…, no te pido que me cuides la espalda, ni que me cures si llego a recibir una bala, solo si no sobrevivo dale esta carta a Jenny, es todo lo que pido…"

-"Yo desde niño…"- Elmer comenzó a decir –"he querido hacer algo por ti, ya que tu fuiste el primer gran amigo que tuve, desgraciadamente no he podido, pero si hoy es la oportunidad, de ser necesario yo recibiré las balas por ti amigo, y también te pido que entregues esta carta a mi novia"-

-"Amigo mió…" -Jake empezó- "yo te he visto como un líder para todas las cosas que hemos vivido los cinco juntos, y créeme, que los has hecho bastante bien, si mi vida dependiera de ti, se que estaría seguro, pero no depende de ti, si no de mí mismo, y no se si podré con esa responsabilidad, por eso te pido que también entregues esta carta… por favor"

Me quede sorprendido, esos chicos me hacían sentir bastante bien, pero por dentro me destrozaban el alma, ni siquiera habíamos entrado en batalla y ya habían hecho su testamento.

Sin decir nada tome sus sobres, los guarde adentro de la chamarra, y solo conteste: -"Deséenme suerte chicos…"-

Al instante se nos rodeno subir al bote, seriamos el bote numero 9 en llegar a tierra…

o&o&

Los botes de combate era fuertemente castigados por las ráfagas de metralleta del enemigo, la misión era neutralizar las metralletas enemigas, y tomar las posiciones de comunicación, pero debíamos cruzar un infierno llamado playa… empezaron a bombardearnos, mi corazón solo pensaba en ella…

**_At the end of the world  
Or the last thing I see  
You are  
_**

Llegamos a la playa…, bajo el puente…, y los de enfrente empezaron a caer como moscas… solo era carne de cañon

_**Never coming home  
Never coming home  
Could I? Should I?  
**_

Trate de revisar los cuerpos, el sargento me lo impidió y me ordeno ir hacia delante…

Salimos del agua y llegamos a la arena –"Pecho a tierra"- ordeno el sargento, "saquen las armas de la arena…, Turner listo con los suplementos médicos"

"¡ADELANTE!"-

Empecé a correr como loco hacia la barda de arena del frente, me oculte sobre un obstáculo de acero, solo escuchaba los gritos de dolor de los soldados…, pensaba en ella y todo lo que me dijo y su sonrisa para tranquilizarme… de nada sirvió

_**And all the things that you never ever told me  
And all the smiles that are ever ever...  
Ever...  
**_

-"Mamá, mamá"

-"Ayúdenme no quiero morir"

-¡"Medico, un medico aquí MALDITA SEA!"

-"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH mi pierna, me dieron"

-"¡Turner avanza ya maldita sea, te necesitan adelante"!

Me arme de valor recordando lo que Tootie me dijo: -"No pienses en eso, yo creo en ti, y se que estarás conmigo mañana hasta que regreses, no lo olvides"

_**Get the feeling that you're never  
All alone and I remember now  
**_

Avance hasta alcanzar a mis compañeros, me puse a atender al un soldado con un balazo en el estomago, llego otro medico para asistirme, estábamos por detener la hemorragia, pero recibió otra bala en la cabeza…

-"AAAHHHHHHHH, dénos una maldita oportunidad hijos de perra, no es justo" grite furioso, nunca había estado mas furioso que antes, por primera vez en la tarde me olvide por completo de que Tootie existiera.

_**At the top of my lungs in my arms she dies  
She dies  
**_

-"¡Timmy hay que movernos!"

-"Malditos árabes hijos de puta"

Chester me tomo del Brazo y me separo de aquel soldado, agarre mi metralleta y tuve ganas de disparar… pero no pude...

Chester recibió un tiro en el pulmón derecho y callo sobre la arena llenándola de sangre.

-"No Chester, nooooooooo"

-"Ayúdame Timmy, no… qui..ro.. morir"

Lo empecé a tratar para que dejara de sangrar, no podía, sentí que mi amigo estaba al borde del llanto

-"Chester aguanta…"

-"Timmy… dile… q … a… amo.

_**At the end of the world  
Or the last thing I see  
You are  
**_

-"Aguanta amigo, estarás de regreso en un momento"

-"Jenny…"

En ese momento Chester murió…

_**Never coming home  
Never coming home  
Could I? should I?  
**_

-"Noooooooooooo"

-"Timmy cuidado… Argh"

Voltee y Elmer ya estaba en el suelo agonizando, se había atravesado los balazos que se dirigían a mí.

-"¿Elmer que rayos hiciste?"

-"Lo logre… amigo"

Instantáneamente murió, murió sonriendo, no pude ni siquiera inyectar morfina para mitigar su sufrimiento, logro cumplir con su cometido.

_**And all the things that you never ever told me  
And all the smiles that are ever gonna haunt me  
**_

Ahora escuchaba más gritos de dolor que ordenes de los oficiales, el ruido de las balas era terrible, desee estar en mi casa en ese momento, temí en no poder realizar ese momento.

_**Never coming home  
Never coming home  
Could I? Should I?  
**_

Volví a correr para alcanzar a Jake y A.J, y sentí en mi brazo un dolor agudo, que de repente empezó a crecer, me había llegado una bala al brazo izquierdo, Jake regreso y me ayudo a seguir.

Llegamos al muro de arena muy cansados, según el conteo de 200 que desembarcamos en la primera oleada solo llegamos 85 soldados, la mayoría heridos.

**_And all the wounds that are ever gonna scar me  
For all the ghosts that are never gonna catch me_**

La verdadera pesadilla empezó en ese muro de arena.

_**If I fall  
If I fall (down)  
**_

Nos empezaron a atacar con todo lo que tenia, morteros, artillería, ametralladoras pesadas; esperábamos a que llegaran los refuerzos de infantería profesional y la fuerza aérea, pero nada llego, solo pensaba en Tootie, era lo único que me importaba, volverla a ver.

_**At the end of the world  
Or the last thing I see  
You are  
**_

Empezaron a morir mas soldados, ni revisarlos valía la pena, solo estaban agonizando, también deseaban estar en su casa en esos horribles momentos.

_**Never coming home  
Never coming home  
Never coming home  
Never coming home  
**_

Entre esos muertos estaba Jake, recibió 10 tiros en un instante, ni siquiera se debió dar cuenta de que le habían disparado… solamente murió.

El operador de radio dijo algo que me dio mucha rabia:

-"No regresamos, no mandaran la segunda oleada, no hay apoyo aéreo, buena suerte"-

Sentí que lloraba de pura rabia, solo nos enviaron a morir, lo bueno que la esperanza de regresar a casa volvía a mi mente, ahora solo era cuestión de regresar vivos a las lanchas.

_**And all the things that you never ever told me  
And all the smiles that are ever gonna haunt me  
**_

-"Ya oyeron gusanos, de regreso, tomen lo que puedan y lárguense"

-"Timmy debemos recuperar los cuerpo de nuestros amigos, tienen derecho a una sepultura digna"

Solo asentí con la cabeza, me levante junto con A.J y el tomo a Jake, saque mi arma y lo cubrí del fuego enemigo, toda la tropa corría como locos, encontramos a Elmer y a Chester, levante a Chester y otro soldado nos ayudo con Elmer, llegamos a la playa, pusimos a los caídos en el bote, subí primero.

A.J no tuvo mucha suerte, recibió dos tiros en la pierna, lo subí como pude, estaba consiente, no paraba de sangrar su herida, con lo que me quedaba empecé a tratarle su herida.

-"Es gracioso no crees Timmy"-

-"¿A que te refieres?"- le dije apurado

-"Ayer éramos niños, hoy somos carne de cañon"

-"Calla, ahorra energía, la necesitas"

-"Déjame, no evites lo que es inevitable, te aprecio mucho amigo, evítame el sufrimiento"

Lo mire confundido, le inyecte morfina, lo abrase, débilmente me dijo, -"que esto no afecte tu vida, se feliz amigo, minutos después murió.

_**Never coming home  
Never coming home  
Could I? Should I?  
**_

Ni llorar podía ya, mi corazón sentía las heridas que siento desde ese día, me ardían bastante, de puro coraje me inyecte morfina, trate de tranquilizarme, cerré los ojos, y trate de pensar en que les diría a las chicas sobre esto, pero realmente ya no importaba ahora…

_**And all the wounds that are ever gonna scar me  
For all the ghosts that are never gonna...**_

Ahora no se que hacer, puedo tomar un arma y terminar con todo esto, si tal ves…

TIMMY TOMO SU ARMA Y LA COLOCO DEBAJO DE LA BARBILLA, SOLO CERRO LOS OJOS Y ESPERO… (clic)

_Continuara…_

Vaya, hasta que termine la segunda parte de este fic, la letra de la cancion es la del grupo The Chemical Romance (Ghost of you), vale la pena escucharla.

Nos vemos, espero los reviews.

From Mexico AJcosmo


	3. Un diario de nuestra guerra Parte1

"**_Ghost of you"_**

**_Capitulo 3 "Un diario de nuestra guerra"_**

El diario de Tootie

-20 de marzo _"Querido diario…_

_Ya hacia bastante tiempo que no escribía en mi diario, pero dada la situación creo que será bueno escribir, por lo menos un poco…_

_Como extraño a Timmy, ya es mucho tiempo desde que nos empezamos a distanciar, jamás pensé esto pasaría._

_Ya son 2 meses desde que Timmy fue enviado a medio oriente a combatir en el ejército, casi no se de el, no ha enviado correspondencia, estoy empezando a desesperarme. La última carta que recibí de Timmy fue hace 6 meses, cuando me dijo que se adiestraba para ser medico de batallón, sinceramente, nunca me gusto la idea de que Timmy se alistara, pero… como buen ciudadano, se recluto en cumplimiento de la ley… además de que se evitaría problemas con las autoridades."_

_Solo deseo que el y sus amigos estén tranquilos y sin presión…"_

-27 de Marzo _"Querido diario…_

_Ya estoy muy preocupada, las últimas noticias no son nada alentadoras, hace una semana, las tropas del ejército de EUA intentaron desembarcar sobre las playas árabes, todos los intentos de invasión fueron inútiles, el enemigo fue subestimado, batallones completos fueron exterminados en cuestión de horas, se calculan 1759 bajas… espero que Timmy y compañía sigan con vida…"_

-30 de Marzo _"Querido diario…_

_Mis amigas y yo hemos estado buscando información por todas partes, hemos averiguado pocas cosas, sabemos que están en el batallón 59 de infantería móvil, y que fueron los primeros en ser enviados a invadir… aun tenemos esperanzas._

_La madre de Timmy no ha estado muy bien en estos días, desde que Timmy fue enviado, casi no habla, se le nota bastante deprimida, y llora muy seguido, a veces me visita, entre las dos recordamos los buenos momentos en los que Timmy y yo éramos unos niños, y aunque a veces me molesta bastante esa parte de mi vida, es bueno recordar._

_El padre de Timmy es una persona bastante agradable, muy graciosa, aun no ha perdido su optimismo, esta muy seguro de que su hijo estará bien, dice que es muy inteligente como para acabar en un hospital, me gusta creer que si._

_Y yo… trato de pensar en mi chico, en que esta vivo, tranquilo y que no este solo, se que sus amigos lo alientan demasiado, ruego a Dios que lo que escribo sea verdad…"_

-4 de Abril _"Querido diario…_

_En lo que va desde la última vez que escribí me he dado cuenta de muchas cosas._

_En todo el vecindario no hay chicos de mi edad, solo niños, todos los mayores de 18 años están combatiendo o siendo adiestrados, no soy la única en no recibir correspondencia, todas mis amigas están igual de ansiosas por recibir noticias por parte de Chester, A.J, Elmer y Jake, aun no perdemos la esperanza._

_Los sucesos del conflicto han empezado a tener sus efectos en la población, la ley es clara y se debe respetar, ni los mas ricos pudieron salvarse, ni Remy, Tad y Chad pudieron evitar el reclutamiento, Francis ni siquiera espero el reclutamiento, llego antes de que lo llamaran, vaya tipo, ansioso de querer destripar a un soldado en vez de querer reformar su vida…_

_Mi hermana ha estado mas tensa e insoportable que antes, yo creo que ya se volvió loca, a veces se encierra en su habitación, y se puede oír claramente que llora… ¿será que algún conocido de ella estará en los campos de batalla?… no, no lo creo, ella no llora por nadie, solo por sí misma._

_De las cosas más raras que me han sucedido, es hablar con Trixie, como nunca quiso hablar conmigo, por eso de la popularidad, no lo hacía, pero ahora se halla mas distante de su amiga Verónica, no se porque, pero como cualquier par de amigas, en algún tiempo llegan a fastidiarse entre si, sobre todo después de 10 años._

_Esto paso cuando hable con Trixie…_

_Me encontraba paseando por los jardines de la universidad, era mi horario libre, me senté sobre las bancas para disponerme a almorzar, cuando de repente Trixie llego corriendo y llorando, al principio no le di importancia, pero cuando empezó a subir el volumen de sus llantos, me empezó a dar lastima._

_En fin, me levante para ver que le sucedía, me empecé a acercar, le pregunte si algo le pasaba o le dolía, "déjame en paz, mocosa", me respondió; "bueno… perdón por haberme preocupado grandísima ingrata, por lo menos podrías dejar de llorar, tu griterío incomoda mi hora del almuerzo" le conteste molesta._

_Me miro de forma amenazante, ni miedo me dio, ya hacia tiempo que le perdí el miedo a esta clase de personas, solo me di la vuelta y camine a la banca para ponerme a comer… "Espera…", voltee y ella se dirigía a mi, "¿y ahora que?", le pregunte fastidiada, "Disculpa…por favor… disculpa mi carácter, es que no he estado bien en los últimos días …" me dijo; quede sorprendida ¿Trixie Tang… disculpándose? jamás creí que ese suceso ocurriera._

"_No, no hay problema…" le dije aun sorprendida por su reacción, después ella se acerco a mí, e hizo lo mas inesperado, me abrazo y puso su cabeza sobre mi hombro y comenzó a llorar de nuevo, muy amargamente._

_Lo único que hice fue abrazarla, no se porque pero sentí que ella era una amiga de toda la vida._

_Nos sentamos, le pregunte que le sucedía, se notaba muy nerviosa, dijo que por fin pudo encontrar información sobre conocidos en medio oriente, hubo dos noticias, una buena y una mala, la buena era que había encontrado a sus dos primos y a su novio Tad "el güero", la mala era que los tres estaban muertos… o eso era lo que había investigado._

_También me contó que Verónica también había perdido gente, y era la razón por la cual no había asistido a clases, dijo que Chad estaba muy mal herido, y que su hermano James estaba muerto, en su desesperación Verónica intento suicidarse, se corto las venas de la muñeca y que de milagro sobrevivió, ahora esta en el hospital._

_Yo sinceramente no sabía que decirle o hacer, me quede un rato pensando y le dije: "se que esto no cambiara nada pero solo te digo que aún tengas esperanza, no te fíes de esas noticias que parece que solo son rumores, aún así, pase lo que pase debes seguir con tu vida, y debes saber que ellos ya no están sufriendo, debes terminar tu vida a tal grado de que ellos se enorgullezcan de haberte conocido"_

_Me miro, pensé que me contestaría de forma grosera, pero no, me sonrío y me dijo gracias por haberla escuchado, aparte me pregunto que si ya sabia algo sobre Timmy, le dije que no, se quedo pensando un poco y dijo: "Ahora me toca devolverte el favor" en ese momento no entendí lo que me quiso dar a entender, solo se levanto y echo a correr, me quede sacada de onda y me dispuse a comer…"_

-6 de Abril:_ "Querido diario…_

_Anoche tuve un sueño horrible, nunca antes ví cosas tan atroces como las de anoche, esto es lo que soñé:_

_Me encontraba en una playa desierta, yo me podía ver a mi misma, por sorprendente que fuera yo estaba en mi forma de cuando tenía 10 años, tenía mi camisa blanca, mi falda gris, mis antiguos lentes morados, pero ahora traía puestos unos tenis blancos, en fin._

_Al final de la playa había un muro hecho de arena y al principio había obstáculos de acero, comencé a caminar, estaba desierto en lo absoluto, me detuve para poder observar otros lugares pero todo era lo mismo._

_Ahí estando yo quieta, sentí una mano sobre mi hombre derecho, voltee y era mi amigo A.J . Al verlo lo abrace y note que no era un adulto, sino que era un niño de 10 años, pero estaba vestido de uniforme militar, además de que estaba descalzo, también ví que, del mar, salían Chester, Elmer y Jake, todos estaban en las mismas condiciones en las que estaba A.J._

_Chester me dijo: "Te extrañare, cuida a mi Lucy por favor"_

_Elmer me dijo: "Dile a Emily y a Timmy que gracias por todo"_

_Jake me dijo: " Dile a Susie que siempre estaré a su lado protegiéndola"_

_Al final A.J me tomo del brazo y me llevo hasta el muro de arena, aun no entendía bien lo que los muchachos me quisieron decir, ya en el muro mi amigo me dijo: "Querida Tootie, debes saber que fue en esta playa donde conocimos el infierno en plena vida, aquí, muchos como nosotros conocimos el significado del sufrimiento, incluido Timmy, y debes saber que el ha sobrevivido a este infierno, solo que su alma si recibió heridas, su corazón esta destrozado y no tiene la fe para seguir su camino, te prometo que el regresara, pero no debes perder la fe, sino reforzarla, y debes hacerle ver que puede continuar con su vida, aun sin nosotros en ella…"_

_Le conteste: "¿Quieres decir que no volverán," A.J asintió . "¿Pero donde esta Timmy? volví a preguntar, "Ahí esta…" señalo hacia el banco de arena._

_Ahí estaba Timmy, de niño, tirado en la arena, llorando, gritando, herido en un brazo, mi pobre Timmy estaba muy asustado. A.J no me dejo acercarme, decía que no era seguro. -¿Por qué son unos niños todos?…-, -"No solo nosotros… mira"- en ese momento varios niños vestidos de soldados corrían para el muro de arena, algunos caían y no se levantaban, otros iban mas despacio, y otros al igual que Timmy lloraban en el muro. –Aun no entiendo, por que todos son niños"-, -Por que al igual que tu, por dentro seguimos siendo niños-, en ese momento le empezaron a salir chorros de sangre por la pierna, a Chester por sus pulmones, a Elmer por varias partes del pecho, y Jake era el más lastimado de los cuatro._

_Entonces me dijeron "nos vemos luego Tootie" se dieron la vuelta y entraron al mar._

_Empezó a crecer el sonido de las balas y de gritos de dolor, ya no quería ver eso, era demasiado horrible, volví a ver a Timmy que ahora corría por las playa hacía el mar, quise alcanzarlo, pero de repente el se cayo, y no volvió a levantarse…_

_Lo único que hice fue gritar por el horror…_

_Desperté llorando y con la garganta adolorida, estaba muy agitada, acostada en mi cama, solo pude hacer una cosa: llorar. No sabia si era una pesadilla o un presagio, ahora solo puedo tener la fe que mi amigo A.J me dijo que tuviera._

_Lo intentare, aunque no se si podré evitarlo de nuevo…"_

Continuara…

Para este episodio, la neta no me gusto mucho, porque pensaba hacerlo un POV mas que un diario, pero siento que por el tiempo mejor lo adapte en un diario, tal vez en el siguiente capitulo siga con esta modalidad, no lo se…

También agradezco los reviews de "Ahora que te fuiste" y de los primeros dos capítulos de este fanfic, gracias por los comentarios banda…

También vean mis fanarts en deviantart, mi pagina es www.ajcosmo. , espero sus comentarios.

From México AJcosmo


	4. Un diario de nuestra guerra 2da parte

"_**Ghost of you"**_

_**Capitulo 4 "Un diario de nuestra guerra 2da. parte"**_

Las Cartas del adiós …

- Carta de Chester:

Querida Lucy:

Espero que el contenido de esta carta no te haga sentir débil, porque no lo eres, porque se que eres fuerte, mas aun que yo, porque fue por eso… por lo que yo quise estar a tu lado.

No entiendo por que nunca me dijiste que seria papá, no lo se, quizás nunca lo averigüe, pero créeme, nunca… jamás me arrepentiré de lo que hicimos aquella noche, si la criatura que esperas es producto de ese acto, estoy feliz, ya que demuestra el amor que hay entre nosotros dos.

Lucy, no quiero que algún día te arrepientas de haberme conocido, se que tienes derecho a estar enojada, jamás fue mi intención hacerte sufrir en este momento, créeme que me hubiera gustado criar a esa criatura mas que nada en el mundo, a tu lado, juntos, verla crecer, y sentirme orgulloso de por lo menos, una vez, hice algo bueno de mi vida.

Pero ahora ya no podré…

Lucy, tu y esa criatura son los mayores logros de mi vida, sinceramente, jamás pensé que llegaría a amar a tal grado en el que mi vida dependiera de que si tu me quisieras o no, gracias a ti, aprendí muchas cosas, aprendí a amar, a besar, a querer, y sobre todo a amar. Gracias a ti, aprendí a ser feliz, jamás pensé que la felicidad fuera así. Te lo agradezco de todo corazón.

Lucy, mi amor, mi vida, yo se que ahora ya nada puedo hacer para hacerte sonreír, solo te pido que sigas adelante, que la decisión que tomes, sea cual sea, esta bien, yo estaré ahí, jamás te voy a dejar sola, sea cual sea tu decisión, y tu destino, yo siempre estaré ahí cuando me necesites.

Prométeme que jamás, jamás vas a llorar por mí, debes saber que no sufrí en mis últimos días, morí feliz, se que eso no servirá de nada, pero creo que es mi deber decirte eso.

También quiero que seas feliz por el resto de tu vida, yo ya no estoy, lo se, pero no quiero que estés sola por el resto de tu vida, no estas atada a mi, y lo sabes, tienes todo el derecho a rehacer tu vida, a casarte, yo no temeré a ese momento, sino que estaré feliz para cuando

sea el día en que hayas cumplido todos tus sueños, lo prometo.

Con todo mi amor … Chester.

- Carta de AJ:

Mi querida Jenny:

Para cuando leas esto, yo ya no estaré a tu lado en vida, pero espiritualmente, estaré contigo hasta el fin de tus días, no creas que por haber muerto me olvidare de ti, al contrario, estaré contigo desde este momento y créeme, nunca te dejare desprotegida.

Amor mío, amiga mía, debes saber que eres la primer chica que ame en toda mi vida, si solo pensaste que era solo por que éramos muy parecidos, te equivocas, con solo ver tu sonrisa, me vasto para que cupido me flechara en el centro de mi corazón, se que no se equivoco, porque encontré la parte que me hacia tanta falta.

Perdóname por haberte dejado sola, desde el día que te deje, sabia que no debia hacerlo, debí haber escapado, haberme revelado en contra de todos, si el castigo final era la muerte, no hubiera importado, porque de haberte visto, y probado tus labios una vez mas, todo habría valido la pena.

Aun en mi lecho de muerte, lo único en que puedo pensar es en ti, y en mi familia, se que en ese momento de horror para mi y mi gente, sabia que tu y papá y mamá, eran felices, que no temían a nada, espero que hoy y para siempre, así sea ya.

Jamás pienses que esto que sucede es culpa de alguien, porque sabemos que no es cierto, nada de eso importa, lo que importa es que debes saber, que te ame, te amo y te amare para siempre.

Se que piensas que ciertas personas me obligaron a hacer servicios militares, lo cual creo que como a Timmy o a mí, nos han arrebatado la vida, solo somos jóvenes, ¿entonces, que acaso no tiene sentido vivir, solo para que alguien con autoridad te eche a perder la vida y ya, yo creo que la vida no es eso, ni debería ser así, tu eres mujer, y deberías aprovecharlo, aprovecha tu libertad, tu felicidad, tu vida,… tienes todo el derecho a ser feliz, es lo único que te pido.

No te preocupes por mi alma, mi conciencia esta limpia, no tengo miedo, ya no siento dolor, si Dios quiere que este con él, yo… te estaré esperando por el resto de mi existencia.

Te amo, nunca lo olvides

AJ

-Carta de Elmer:

Para Emily:

Se que cuando estés leyendo estas palabras, estarás furiosa, te entiendo, yo también lo estaría si fuera tu, no estés enojada, te lo pido, si crees que tengo la culpa por lo que me ha pasado, no importa ya, de veras, ya no vale la pena estar enojado por cosas que ya sucedieron, y mucho mas si no tienen solución.

Te pido perdón por no haberte hecho caso, me advertiste que esto podría pasar, pero… ¿Qué podía hacer yo, era eso o ir a prisión, me arrepiento, de veras que me arrepiento, me hubiera gustado pasar mis ultimas horas a lado de mamá y de ti, pero por mi culpa ya no se pudo.

Espero que desde ahora, controles tus emociones mejor que nadie, lo dio para que puedas ser feliz por el resto de tu vida, para que no termines sola, vaya, tu nunca estarás sola, lo se porque, cuando estuve a tu lado, sabia que jamás me iba a separar de ti, porque sabia que me querías y tu sabias que yo te quería como a mi vida misma.

No se como alguien como tu pudo terminar con alguien como yo, te lo agradezco, siempre creí que terminaría solo, caíste como una bendición para mí, creo jamás perdonarme que no te lo dijera antes, soy un tonto al no haberlo hecho, estoy seguro que algún día lo hubiera hecho, solo que jamás encontré valor para hacerlo, solo ahora puedo agradecer que estés leyendo esta carta, ya que es mi última oportunidad de expresar lo que siento por ti.

Nunca te rindas, nunca dejes que alguien te haga sentir mal, jamás pienses que el conocerte fue en vano, ya que fue gracias a ti, el motivo que me hico conocer el amor.

Recuerda eso… te extrañare.

Elmer

Nunca me olvides… porque yo no te olvidare jamás.

-Carta de Jake

Queridos mamá y papá:

Esta carta no tiene el objetivo para hacerlos sufrir, sino que quiero explicarles cuanto los quiero, cuanto los aprecio, cuanto los extrañare.

Les pido por favor que no hablen de esto son Susie, nuestra relación iba en picada, jamás acepto que me enlistara en el ejercito, la última vez que la vi, termino mal, pero pienso que fue bueno para ella como para mi.

Querida madre, quiero darte las gracias, por todo lo que me diste desde que era un niño, sin ti no hubiera podido superar ningún obstáculo en mi vida, jamás pensé que de veras tu eras la mas importante en mi vida, todo lo que hicimos juntos, quedara en mi memoria para toda la eternidad, te quiero mucho mamá.

Querido padre, quiero decirte que aunque no eres mi padre de sangre, eres mi padre en el alma, mi amigo, el mejor de todos, siempre quisiste que yo fuera mejor que tu, sin embargo no llegue tan lejos como tu , espero que con lo que logre, algún día, pueda mirarte a los ojos y escuchar que estas orgulloso de mi, ruego a Dios para que ese día sea el mejor en toda mi existencia.

Los amo, ustedes son lo mejor que me sucedió en la vida, no sufran, ustedes me hicieron fuerte, y se los agradeceré con toda mi alma.

Cuídense mucho.

Su hijo, Jake

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_Nota: lo que van a leer paso 4dias, antes de la invasión_.

-Diario de Timmy

Querido Diario:

Esta es la última oportunidad que tengo para escribir algo, las ordenes son de que no podemos llevar escritos para evitar ser vistos por el enemigo en caso de ser capturados, que estupidez, esa orden es una soberbia jalada de nuestros comandantes, como al fin y al cabo ellos reciben las medallas y nosotros las balas, eso jamás va a cambiar.

Aquí en el barco el viaje, la vida es medio tranquila, y digo medio, porque aun así hay que mostrar disciplina, creo que lo menciono, porque en las dos semanas de viaje, me han impuesto 7 castigos por comportarme indebidamente, ya sea limpiar inodoros, limpiar y ajustar los rifles de asalto, y una que otra patiza por parte de todo el batallón 59, incluso, algunos dicen que compito con un soldado del cuerpo de ingenieros del ejercito ingles, ya empezaron las apuestas, dice que yo llego primero a diez castigos antes de llegar a la costa que el; ja pobres idiotas, y eso incluye a Jake y a AJ.

Chester se ve cada día mas tenso, ya me aburrió, a veces si lo tocas reacciona asustado, y de hablar, nada, solo te evade y te cambia el tema o de plano dice que tiene cosas que hacer, pero… ¿que cosas, lo único que hacemos es preparar todo para el combate y esperar a llegar a el.

Que poca Madre, aun no podemos enviar ni recibir correspondencia, no se nos tiene permitido, por la misma ley que mencione antes, de lo que estoy seguro es que si la recibimos, pero no se hasta cuando piensen entregarla.

… ….

El alto mando del ejercito ya ha trazado un plan de invasión y por donde vamos a llegar, creo que a esos sujetos ya se les seco el cerebro, porque seguimos invadiendo países al estilo de los años cuarentas, aunque mostramos nuestras dudas de que seria mejor bombardear las posiciones enemigas, prefirieron mandarnos a nosotros, ya que temen que halla artillería antiaérea en alguna parte de las playas y los bunker. Solo dijeron que en caso muy necesario, desplegarían un operativo aéreo si se confirmaba que no había riesgo de perder los aviones.

… …

No estoy preocupado, no tengo miedo… bueno tal vez, pero no pasa de ahí, se que no estoy solo, se que saldremos vivos, los dias en el mar pasan, ¿que me depara el futuro, ¿será que el destino me puso aquí, y sobre todo ¿después de esto, seré feliz, solo el tiempo lo dira…

FIN DEL CAPITULO 4

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pues bueno, primero que nada, perdón por no haber acabado y actualizado mi fic , es que con eso de la navidad y la escuela, y los exámenes a titulo, no tuve tiempo, de veras, me disculpo.

Les doy gracias por sus comentarios, a todos, y para que vean que si me puse a chambear con esta historia voy a poner otro capitulo al mismo tiempo, gracias.

From México AJcosmo


	5. Un poco de ayuda

"_**Ghost of you"**_

_**Capitulo 5 "Un poco de Ayuda"**_

Nota: aquí voy a continuar lo que paso en el capitulo 2.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Timmy se había subido a la lancha que los trajo hasta la playa, estaba desesperado, solo tenia una solución.

"Ahora no se que hacer, puedo tomar un arma y terminar con todo esto, si tal ves…(clic)…"

_-"¡Turner avanza ya maldita sea, te necesitan adelante"!_

¿Dónde estoy?

_-"No Chester, nooooooooo"_

_-"Ayúdame Timmy, no… qui..ro.. morir"_

¿Qué hice?

_-"¿Elmer que rayos hiciste?"_

_-"Lo logre… amigo"_

¿Por qué?

_-"Nos regresamos, no mandaran la segunda oleada, no hay apoyo aéreo, buena suerte"-_

¿Acaso eso es justo?

_-"que esto no afecte tu vida, se feliz amigo…"_

¿Por qué no me toco a mi?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En algún lugar extraño…

-"Esta sufriendo…"

-"Lo se"

-"Deberíamos… hacer algo"

-"Deberíamos… pero no podemos"

-"Entonces no te entiendo…"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Turner… Turner, despierta…"

Desperté acostado sobre una camilla, a bordo del barco que nos trajo hasta acá, estaba aturdido, me dolían las piernas, el brazo y mis oídos me estaban reventando, el sujeto que me despertaba era el Sargento Smith de mi mismo batallón, ordeno llamar a un medico al ver que no podía ni moverme, y recordé que intente quitarme la vida, con mis pocas fuerzas inspeccione mi arma y vi que ya no tenía munición, cuando se acerco el medico me inspecciono e indico que me llevaran a la cubierta C, donde tenían a los heridos de baja gravedad.

Al ser llevado por los pasillos del barco, pude ver la cubierta B, eran las mas tristes imágenes que presencie en mi vida, había gente agonizando de dolor, otros yacían muertos y con expresiones en sus rostros de que sufrieron en serio, otros tenían quemaduras muy graves, y a otros, quizá los mas desafortunados, suplicaban a los médicos que no les amputaran una brazo, una pierna, una mano… solo se podía observar como los sostenían para evitar que se opusieran, los médicos hacían los posible por realizar rápido esta tarea, por mas rápida que fuera, los gritos de dolor eran horrendos.

Tampoco los médicos podían evitar sufrir, algunos con lagrimas en sus ojos, realizaban sus actividades, identifique a algunos ingleses, y reconocí al ingeniero con el que yo "competía", estaba acostado, no lo atendían los médicos, algunos de sus compañeros lo alentaban para que no se rindiera, el sangraba de la parte baja del estomago y de la pierna izquierda, después ya no lo volví a ver.

Al salir de esa parte del barco, me condujeron a la cubierta C, pero para llegar ahí, debía atravesar la B2, que era ahora un improvisado deposito de cadáveres, al pasar enfrente de esos cuartos, el olor era horrible, por mas desinfectante que los cuerpos de limpieza regaran, no lograban eliminar la peste de la muerte.

Al llegar a la cubierta C, no me sorprendió que hubiéramos pocos soldados ahí, incluso me toco una cama para que me atendieran, en el acto un doctor y una enfermera comenzaron a revisar ya curar mis heridas. Luego quede ahí… solo.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-"¿Qué piensas hacer?"

-"Cualquier cosa"

-"Pero arriesgas mucho, incluso tu vida"

-"Tu hiciste eso y mucho mas hace tiempo"

-"Porque era nuestro deber"

-"Y ahora ya no"

-"Exacto"

-"Entonces sigo sin entenderte"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mas tarde me visito, el Coronel Richards, me felicito por haber sobrevivido, me dijo que en cuanto estuviera en condiciones optimas, volvería a combatir, eso me dejo peor de lo que ya estaba antes, me dijo que me pondría como candidato a recibir ciertas medallas, a 2, antes de que se marchara le dije que quería volver a casa, me dijo que a su hijo también le hubiera gustado volver pero que ya no podría.

Como ya estaba un poco mejor decidí caminar un rato, me costa bastante trabajo, la morfina que me inyecte no había dejado de funcionar, tenia la boca seca, y se me antojo tomar agua, como pude la alcance y tome hasta satisfacerme.

Recordé que a mis amigos no los habían ni siquiera inspeccionado cuando llegue al barco, quise ir a la cubierta C2 para asegurarme de que ahí estaban, cuando llegue, un soldado me prohibió entrar, ya que se estaban haciendo las declaraciones de muerte, y los estaban colocando en bolsas de plástico, me aseguro que todas las bajas serian tratadas con dignidad, según marcaba la ley, nadie podía ser dejado atrás.

-"Yo creo que estas loco"

-"No creo que tenga algo del malo"

-"Pues yo creo que si, debes recordar que el ya quedo en el pasado"

-"Si le pidiéramos ayuda, te aseguro que nos la daría."

-"Como puedes decir eso, ¿te lo prometió, o lo inventaste"

-"Solo lo se"

-"¿Dime, por qué haces esto?"

-"… …"

-"Vamos contesta"

-"… …"

-"¿Y bien?

-"Es porque aun es mi ahijado"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Regrese un poco mas tranquilo, pero no por completo, busque entre mi chamarra un encendedor y un cigarrillo, sentí que me aliviarían un poco, pero lo primero que encontré fueron 4 sobres de papel, eran las cartas que mis amigos me encomendaron, las inspeccione para asegurarme que no tenían ninguna marca de daño, como lo prometí, tenía que entregar eso, el ver los remitentes me di cuenta que la carta de Jake no iba dirigida a su novia, sino a sus padre, sabía que tenían problemas, pero no creí que llegarían a ese caso, romper su relación, se me hace triste, pero espero que a mi no quieran matarme por ser el mensajero de malas noticias.

Platique con otro soldado, era el sargento James McKnight, me sorprendió que era de Dimmsdale, pero el residía en Nueva York, me había dicho que el era de los que se había infiltrado 2 días antes de la invasión, su misión era de sabotaje de artillería antiaérea, y los atacaron, apenas y salio con vida, e incluso, el servicio de inteligencia lo dio por muerto, el día de la invasión fue rescatado, y felizmente esperaba volver a la acción; quede confundido, yo moría por regresar a casa, pero el moría por querer pelear.

-"No entiendo, porque quieres regresar?"

-"Por compromiso, solo por eso"

-"No te importa que puedes morir peleando, piensa en tu familia"

-Claro que pienso en mi familia, y es por ellos que estoy aquí"

-"¿Te obligaron?"

-"No, al contrario, ellos se opusieron, pero comprendí, que si no peleaba, ellos tendrían que vivir lo que yo estoy viviendo, no solo es por defender al país, sino por proteger a mi familia, ellos son los que me hacen seguir luchando"

-"Comprendo"

-"Y tu Timmy, por que luchas, o por que te quieres ir"

-"No me gusta nada de lo que he visto, ya perdí a todos mis amigos que conocía desde la infancia, y aun así quieren que vuelva a pelear, y a veces pienso que solo nos manipulan para morir a propósito"

-"Te entiendo, pero debes entender que sus muertes no han sido en vano, créeme, desde hoy ya son héroes, y lo mejor es que ya no están sufriendo mas, debes entender eso.

Entendía perfectamente lo que me decía, pero no quería aceptarlo, ese era el problema, de cualquier forma seguimos platicando, después de un rato apagaron las luces. Estaba con sueño, aunque aun se escuchaban lamentos de dolor, estos se habían disminuido considerablemente.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-"Mira, se que lo quieres, yo también lo quiero y lo extraño, pero eso esta mas allá de nuestros límites"

-"Tu siempre, superabas tus límites en la escuela ¿recuerdas?"

-"… …"

-"No te importaba superarlos, si nuestro deber era cuidarlo, ¿o alguna vez te rendiste?"

-"… …"

-"Ahora tu contéstame"

-"¿Que pretendes?"

-"¿Pretender? que es pretender, no se que es pretender… o si lo seee

-"¿Tienes un plan, espero que sea uno bueno"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Por fin pude dormir, y hasta donde recuerdo tuve el sueño mas extraño y maravilloso que tuve esos años.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me encontraba solo en una especie de vació, no había ruido, no había calor ni frió, no había dolor ni muerte, nada, solo ere yo y la inmensa oscuridad, podía verme a mi mismo… era un niño, así era yo a los diez años, aunque estaba en uniforme, me sentía bien, muy relajado, se sentía como si estuviera drogado, no me preocupaba por nada, solo era yo y mi soledad.

De repente, tenia el universo frente a mi, enorme, majestuoso, era lo mas bello que había presenciado en mi vida, todo un espectáculo; planetas, cometas, estrellas, el sol, todo estaba ahí.

Mi preocupación, ya no existía, ya no sentía pena o lastima, las lagrimas ya no existían aquí. Al fin, algo de felicidad.

-¿"Ya estas tranquilo cariño?"- dijo una persona con voz femenina

Me sobresalte al escuchar eso, creí que estaba solo, no tuve tiempo de decir nada cuando otra persona hablo.

-"Hola, dientes de castor, ¿como te va?"-

¿Dientes de castor, así me decían de niño, no recuerdo que me bautizo así, solo recuerdo que cuando me decían así, yo quería destripar a esa persona.

-"¿Qué demo… ?"- no podía creer lo que mis ojos estaban viendo, dos pequeños seres se habían aparecido, uno era de ojos y cabello verde y la otra era rosa, ambas poseían una varas con una estrella sobre ellas.

-"Nos da gusto volver a verte Timmy"- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

-"¿Quiénes son ustedes dos?"-

-"Yo soy Cosmo"- se presento el ser verde, -"y yo soy Wanda"-dijo la rosa,–" Y fuimos…. TUS PADRINOS MÁGICOS"- dijeron los dos muy felices apareciendo un letrero con esa frase.

-"¿Padrino de quien, que cosa yo?"

-"Hoy no nos recuerdas"-dijo wanda-"Pero cuando tenias diez años, nosotros estábamos siempre contigo"

-"Si e hicimos muchas cosas juntos"- decía cosmo- "Como viajar en el tiempo, derretir cosas con termo-visión, molestar a Vicky, tu niñera, salvar al mundo, pasear a Philip, comer Pudín, deseos extremos, y uno de tus últimos: que tu mesada invirtiera en la bolsa de valores, wi wi wi.

Esas cosas que "Cosmo" me decía, ni las recordaba, me vi mas confundido que antes.

-"Lo que cosmo quiere decir, es que tu pedías deseos y nosotros los cumplíamos, y mas de una ves estuvimos en peligro, eso si, con mucha diversión."- me explico wanda.

-"Y derretir cosas con termo-visión"- interrumpió cosmo.

Empecé a hacer memoria, y casi recordaba algo de lo que me decían, pero sinceramente no recordaba nada de nada.

-"Lo siento, pero no recuerdo quienes son ustedes, no hay algo con lo que me puedan ayudar, si es que de veras eran mis Padrinos Mágicos"

-"CON GUSTO"- dijeron los dos, agitaron sus varitas, y de una pequeña explosión que sonó como POOF, apareció una pecera, y cosmo y wanda se transformaron en peces dorados y se metieron en ella.

Un momento, peces dorados, varitas mágicas, castillo de pecera, termo-visión… mi mente se esclareció de un trancazo.

Jurgen, Pixies, Juanissimo, Anti-Padrinos , todo ya era mas visible, Hada de los dientes, cupido, mamá cosmo, ya todo estaba hecho, ya lo recordaba, recordaba todo.

-"Cosmo… Wanda… ¿son ustedes?"- dije con voz nerviosa, la respuesta a esa pregunta, casi dependía mi vida.

-"Hola Timmy, ya era hora de que nos recordaras."

Corrí hacia ellos y los abrase, no quería llorar, me contuve como pude, pero era ese sentimiento de mis recuerdos lo que me hizo ceder, ellos me recordaban, y me seguían queriendo.

-"Ya lindo, no llores, también te extrañamos"- me decía wanda para consolarme.

-"No saben cuanta falta me han hecho, gracias a Dios que están aquí"- me desahogue por completo.

Después de tranquilizarme, bueno… antes cosmo intento golpearme con un remo, dijo que eso servía en el pasado, en fin, no sabía porque estaban en ese momento, si cuando uno crece, deja de tener padrinos mágicos.

-"Mira Timmy, podemos verte desde el mundo mágico, y sabemos que estas sufriendo mucho"- dijo wanda.

-"Así que se me ocurrió, ayudarte, pero aquí entre los dos, ella no quería"- dijo cosmo orgulloso

-"Lo que quiero decir"- mágicamente hizo que cosmo cerrara la boca- "Es que nos preocupa, que ya no le halles sentido a tu vida, eso es una vil mentira"

-"No, eso no es mentira, ya estoy solo, todos mis amigos ya están muertos, y yo no pude hacer nada, ese era mi trabajo, y por mi culpa ellos murieron."

-"Timmy, eso no es culpa tuya, yo he cometido peores errores, lo tuyo no es malo, tu eres un buen chico, eso no fue culpa de nadia, digo de nadie."- dijo cosmo, eso realmente me sorprendió, cosmo hablaba, como alguien muy seguro, eso si era extraño.

-"Cosmo tiene razón, cosa extraña, pero lo importante es que debes seguir con tu vida, tienes toda tu vida para poder hacer cosas importantes, tienes a Tootie a tu lado, aunque te cueste admitirlo, siempre la amaste, y deberías ver cuanta falta le haces. Mira, tienes derecho a hacer de tu vida lo que quieras, pero no tienes derecho a arruinar la vida de Tootie, ni de tu Papá y de tu Mamá, además a Chester, AJ, Elmer y Jake, lo ofenderías, ellos te desearon lo mejor para ti, y no los puedes defraudar, ellos confían plenamente en ti cariño.

Wanda, ella era prácticamente mi mamá adoptiva, siempre sabía que decir, en una situación difícil,

la quiero mucho. Ella tenia razón, pero yo no me sentía seguro de mi mismo, ahora que tenía que hacer, no lo se.

-"Wanda, se que tienes razón, pero no se ni que hacer, me van a obligar a regresar a pelear, y no se si saldré de aquí, medio completo o en una bolsa de plástico"-

-"Tu siempre negativo, alguna vez has dicho, voy a salir de aquí vivito y coleando"- me dijo cosmo.

-"No, la verdad es que no"-

-"Ya vez que esa falta de desición, te afecta mucho, debes de proponerte cosas buenas, como por ejemplo, yo me case con el, y tenia miedo"- comenzó wanda

-"Oye"- replico enojado cosmo

-"Pero sabia que no me equivocaba, sabia que si me proponía pasarla bien como su novia, lo pasaría mejor como su esposa"

-"¿Y funciono?- le pregunte curioso a wanda.

-"La verdad, mas o menos"- solo sonreía ante la mirada furiosa de cosmo

-"¿Entonces porque sigues conmigo?" pregunto cosmo

-"Porque te amo tontito"- dijo wanda besándolo.

Ese cosmo, era todo un personaje para mi, siempre me alegraba el día, y hoy no fue la excepción, y después de eso cosmo, solo rió sonrojado.

-"Lo vez Timmy, si te propones empezar de nuevo, las cosas empezaran a irte mejor, si cometes errores, no temas, pues tienes derecho a cometerlos, nunca te eches el mundo a los hombros, no seas tan duro contigo mismo."- finalizo wanda.

-"Así es chico, solo preocúpate si llegas a hundir una ciudad llamada Atlántida, eso si estuvo feo."- acabo cosmo.

-"Gracias chicos"- les dije, agradecido, pero después empezó a sonar una alarma de reloj, era el de cosmo, me temí por lo que iba a pasar.

-"Mira pequeño, ya tenemos que irnos"- dijo wanda

-"Tan pronto, no, no lo hagan, ¿siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii?- les dije haciendo ojos de perrito regañado.

-"Ay, nunca cambia verdad cosmo?

-"Sabias que Urano es un planeta y no lo que Timmy y yo pensábamos"- respondió cosmo.

-"Ay, en fin, mira tesoro, siempre que quieras ahí estaremos, te veremos algunas noches, eres el primero desde el año 1492 que recordara que tuvo padrinos mágicos, pero ese es un regalo muy grande, no lo reveles, o cosmo acabara con su antiguo empleo de cerrajero y yo con el de soldadora industrial"

-"Esa no me la sabia"-respondí

-"Fue mi tesis para la academia"- me dijo ella.

-"Entonces no es un adiós sino un hasta luego cierto"-

-"O hasta que da rules se entere"- menciono cosmo.

-"A si, ese librito me fastidio muchas veces, pero en fin, los extrañare.

-"Y nosotros a ti, cuídate mucho Timmy"- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Desperté en mi cama, todo eso que vi en mis sueños fue verdad, nada fue inventado, cosmo y wanda me habían visitado, ahora sabia lo que tenía que hacer, lo sabía con seguridad, lo iba a realizar cueste lo que cueste.

-"Voy a salir vivo de aquí"

FIN DEL CAPITULO 5

--------------------

A caray, eso si estuvo largo, pero lo acabe que es lo que importa, lo bueno que este es el penúltimo, espero que se la hayan pasado chido en vacaciones, porque yo tengo vacaciones hasta febrero, ahí nos estamos viendo y si no pos no.

From México AJcosmo


	6. ¿Por que peleamos?

"_**Ghost of you"**_

_**Capitulo Final: "¿Por qué peleamos?"**_

"Todo el personal militar autorizado deberá abordar y registrarse en el barco asignado con destino a Nueva York a las 1300 horas, sin excepciones."

Termino de decir el altavoz del barco "USS California", ya habían pasado 8 largos meses desde aquel trágico desembarco, la guerra estaba Por acabar, no del todo aun, pero estaba por ganarse, el ejercito Aliado había logrado destruir varias posiciones enemigas, sobre todo las mas peligrosas, como los silos de misiles, entre los mas importantes.

Era el día en que batallones enteros deberían regresar, habían cumplido con su deber, hombres y mujeres valerosos que arriesgaron todo para poder cumplir con su objetivo: ganar la guerra.

Sobre la cubierta del inmenso barco (el "California") había cientos de soldados festejando, por fin regresarían a casa la mayoría, algunos de ellos inclusive estuvieron en la desastrosa operación de desembarco, sobrevivieron pocos, pero aun así, siguieron luchando, y hoy, veían con satisfacción el logro por sus esfuerzos.

Entre todos estos soldados hay dos, que como todos, tiene una historia que contar, sus nombres son Timmy Turner y James McKnight.

-Gracias al cielo, ya todo acabo-

-estoy contigo camarada-

-Hey James, ahora que todo acabo, que piensas hacer?-

-Pues bien Timmy, ya lo pensé y quiero hacer carrera en el ejercito-

-En serio, seguro ya lo pensaste?-

-Si, estoy seguro, el ejercito es lo mió… con solo ver mis tres medallas me doy cuenta de que si-

-Si claro, yo tengo dos y créeme que no vuelvo aquí ni a patadas-

-Amén hermano… Oye y que vas a hacer tu?-

-Pues…. creo… que terminare la universidad… tal vez haga carrera de medico… por lo que aprendí aquí, pero de manera mas tranquila-

-Me parece perfecto… ah mira… haya van los nuevos-

Llegaba otro barco de personal militar, mas bien otros 3, que llegaban a sustituir a los soldados que se estaban yendo a Estados Unidos, estos se veían mas experimentados, parecían fuerzas de elite o de ejercito profesional.

-MMMMMMM…. y decir que se perdieron toda la acción… no James-

-Así es Timmy… así es-

Mientras tanto en Dimmsdale EU…

-"SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII" –grito una chica de cabello negro con un gafas moradas puestas - ¡Esta vivo! ¡Esta vivo! ¡Esta vivo! –

-¿Quién esta vivo gusana? – pregunto molesta una chica pelirroja

-¡Timmy, esta vivo – contesto con gran alegría la joven de cabello negro

-Ah, eso… es…. bueno – le contesto la otra, muy quedamente

Al fin Tootie recibía noticias de Timmy, un telegrama dirigido a ella, mencionaba que el soldado Timothy Turner había cumplido con su deber, y se había ganado el derecho a volver a casa, no decía donde ni cuando, pero con esa noticia, en definitiva, le quitaba una pesada loza de la espalda.

Sin embargo…

Difícil de creer, Vicky tenia un amigo muy especial, que también fue a la guerra, al ver que su hermana menor recibía noticias de que su novio regresaría a casa, se sintió muy mal ya que pensó que de los muertos no se recibían telegramas.

-Gracias al cielo, esta vivo… OH Dios mió… debo ver si mis amigas también recibieron buenas noticias y… un momento… y a ti que te pasa?- dijo al ver que a Vicky secaba una lagrima que inevitablemente expulso.

-Nada… no te importa- le contesto bruscamente

-Ay por favor… te conozco de toda la vida (desgraciadamente)… y verte llorar de por si ya es raro-

-No exageres… además cada quien tiene sus problemas-

-Mira… si no me dices que te pasa… acabare por averiguarlo-

-Pero si a ti no te importa- ya Vicky contesto con una voz muy entrecortada

-OK OK, no te pongas así, de acuerdo.

Minutos después…

-OK OK… ya tranquila… mira lo que debes hacer es… si pero… pero no llores así… tranquilízate primero… entiende, no es el fin del mundo… QUE DICES… oye… no vayas a cometer una estupidez… HEY… HEY…(clic) me lleva la… -dijo Tootie al colgar el teléfono, la llamada que recibió era de Lucy, la novia del difunto Chester, que aparentemente recibió muy malas y trágicas noticias (no hace falta decir cuales), lo mismo ocurrió con sus diferentes amigas… desesperación, llanto, enojo… Lucy inclusive amenazo con suicidarse si lo que decía el telegrama era cierto.

-Probresitos … ojala estén con Dios- toco sus mejillas que se inundaban de lagrimas, no se percato de que Vicky había entrado a la habitación.

-Y ahora?... a ti que te pasa?

-Ah que va… lo sabrás tarde o temprano

-Muertes?

-Si

-Conocidos tuyos?

-Grandes amigos

-Cuales?

-Todos

Vicky quedo en shock, jamás pensó que aquella pandilla de gusanos que cuidaba cuando tenía 16 años habían muerto, no daba crédito a eso, inclusive, llego a pensar que sería ella la que los asesinara, o por lo menos lastimar, pero… muertos, no…. no era posible… no para ella.

-Bueno… por lo menos Timmy esta vivo…. eso debería alegrarte-

-Pero… no es justo… uno o dos todavía pasan… pero todos… eso si es injusto-

-Y quien te ha dicho que la vida es justa o no… Mamá?-

-No… así lo creí yo- dijo Tootie volviendo a llorar

-Ay esta bien… no soy muy buena haciendo esto, y no puedo hacer nada mas.

Vicky extendió sus brazos hacia Tootie, esta inmediatamente entendió el mensaje… se lanzo contra su hermana y la abrazo, mientras la otra cerraba sus brazos.

Eso si que era extraño… tenían sus diferencias si… pero eran hermanas después de todo… y ahí estaban… abrazadas, una consolando a la otra. Pues pasaron un rato así, se separaron, fue ahora Tootie quien tomo la palabra.

-Y ahora?... me contaras lo que te pasa a ti-

-OK tu ganas

-Adelante… dímelo-

-Pues bien, hace un año conocí a un muchacho en la universidad, al principio me pareció un completo imbecil, cierto día yo tuve problemas con un chica popular, y casi nos arrojamos a golpes, yo tenía las de perder ya que solo era una contra cuatro, en fin, el apareció y me defendió, y viéndolo bien, me pareció agradable, nos hicimos amigos, muy buenos, a tal grado de que me gustara, pero no sabía si el sentía lo mismo, cuando pensé que seria mi novio, lo reclutaron, e igual que tu, no supe noticias de el desde que se fue, y ahora… que algunas tropas están por regresar, y no he recibido notificación, temo lo peor.

-Eso explica tu extraño comportamiento-

-A que te refieres gusana?-

-Que lloras y estas de muy mal humor, o mas que de costumbre-

-Ah… eso… la verdad es que si-

-Bueno, lo único que te puedo decir es… que no pierdas la fe-

-Si… la esperanza muere al ultimo.

Dos semanas después.

-Bueno James, llegamos-

-Tienes razón, ya hacia bastante tiempo que salí de Dimmsdale para estudiar-

-Tu familia estar feliz de verte-

-Si en especial mi hermana menor-

-Verónica?-

-Si… solo espero que no este histérica como de costumbre.

El autobús que llevaba a los soldados a sus casas llego a casa de Timmy, al pedir este la bajada del camión, tomo sus cosas se despidió de James, y le dijo que mas tarde iría a verlo, ya que conocía la casa donde vivía.

Al tocar el piso y ver su casa, Timmy tomo mucho aire en sus pulmones y aliviado lo soltó, ya todo había terminado… ya estaba en casa. Se acerco a la puerta y la abrió.

-Mamá?... Papá?- pregunto tocando la puerta.

-Si quien es… Tiiiiiiiimmmmmmmyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy! – grito la señora Turner al ver

-Hola mamá- contesto timmy abrazando a su madre

-Hijo mío, gracias a Dios ya estas aquí-

-Que ocurre… oh por Dios… TIMMY-

-Hola papá- e igual que a su madre, también abrazo a su padre.

Minutos mas tarde…

Timmy había salido de su casa, pidió permiso para salir, prometiendo que regresaría en un rato, se dirigía a ver a su novia, al llegar a su casa le dijeron que no se encontraba en casa, entonces se le ocurrió ir al parque a buscar, ya que ese era su sitio favorito, tampoco la encontró allí, desilusionado, regreso a su casa.

-Me lleva, donde andará, no creo que este en la escuela, ya que son fin de cursos- se dijo a si mismo Timmy – ya se voy a buscar en … - no acabo de hablar, iba tan distraído que no se dio cuenta de que alguien se le había arrojado de lleno, y ahora estaba tirado en el suelo, con alguien arriba de el.

-Hola dientón, me extrañaste-

Analizando la situación, se dio cuenta de que la persona que estaba encima de el, era su novia, Tootie, al reconocerla se dibujo una sonrisa que le demostraba de todo, emoción, felicidad, etc.

-Hola niñita fea… si te extrañe y mucho-

Pues entonces, que hay que decir, solo les quedo hacer lo mas común… besarse, y vaya que lo disfrutaron, ambos tirados ahí, sin importar nada volvieron a sentir los labios de ambos, ya nada podría separarlos, pues… lo importante, es que ellos ya estaban juntos.

Después de ese pequeño incidente, decidieron llegar al parque para recordar viejas experiencias, se sentaron en una banca con sombra, y como si jamás se hubieran separado comenzaron a platicar, y después platicaron sobre… la guerra

-Que es lo que sientes ahora?

-Tristeza… por los chicos… yo los vi morir… sufrieron mucho

-Lo mismo las chicas, están inconsolables, en especial Lucy

-Oh si… que hará ahora

-No lo se… lo mas seguro es que ponga en adopción a la criatura que espera

-Si… creo que es lo mas confiable.

Quedaron un momento en un silencio incomodo, y lo único que se le ocurrió a Timmy fue hacer una pregunta

-Tootie…Por que peleamos?

-Quien sabe?

-Es que no lo entiendo… cual fue el chiste de todo ese desmadre

-Pienso que tanto para nosotros como para ellos, nuestro enemigo, no teníamos que estar en esta estupidez.

-Por que lo dices?

-Porque encontré muchas similitudes de algunas personas como nosotros.

-Como cuales?

-Pues… Veras…

Flash back.

7 de septiembre

En algún lugar en medio oriente.

-Muévanse muévanse- dijo un soldado de reconocimiento

-Cubran las calles por ambos lados, y maten todo lo que se mueva adelante- dijo otro

-Cuidado con los francotiradores, debe haber algunos en las ventanas, listos con los lanzamisiles.

-Avancen!

Las calles de una ciudad estaban siendo tomadas por soldados del ejercito de Estados Unidos, la milicia árabe se ubicaba en el centro de la ciudad, estaban armados con ametralladora AK-47, mientras que los americanos estaban armados con todo, M16, Rocket Launcher, Grenade Launcher, Carros Hummer con ametralladoras .40, y algunos lanzallamas, tenían comunicación y apoyo aéreo y blindado si así lo requerían.

-Árabes al frente… fuego-

-Masácrenlos, no los dejen disparar-

-Señor, se están reagrupando tras esa calle

-No lo permitan …. lanzamisiles sáquenlos de ahí… listos lanzallamas en cuanto salgan… rosticenlos.

-Con gusto señor

Y si, lanzaron los misiles y los soldados árabes salieron despavoridos, inmediatamente, los que salieron empezaron a caer al ser quemados por los lanzallamas, los que escapaban del fuego, morían acribillados por las balas de los poderosos M16.

-Bien gente, sigan avanzando

-La plaza principal esta a dos millas de aquí, debemos rodéala a través de la red de avenidas

-OK, la mitad de la gente se queda con el capitán, el resto síganme.

-Toma algunos médicos, te harán falta

-De acuerdo Turner, Patterson, Jonson conmigo

"_Mientras avanzábamos con el capitán Jackson, muchos civiles eran confundidos con soldados, muchos eran asesinados, yo… como médico poco podía hacer, mi única obligación era salvarle la vida a mis colegas, solo eso, teníamos prohibido tratar de curar a un enemigo, cualquiera que fuera su herida, no debía importarnos nada, ya que simplemente eran enemigos."_

-Voy a volarle la cabeza a uno de esos bastardos con mi rifle de mira telescópica

-Cuanto a que los mando a volar veinte metros con el poder de mi escopeta de asalto

-Hey Turner, a cuantos vas a matar hoy

-No lo se, si tengo suerte a ninguno- dijo timmy provocando la risa de sus colegas.

-Silencio gusanos, el es medico, y el solo les tiene que salvar sus apestosos traseros

-Gracias señor- contesto timmy

-Por nada doc-

La tropa quedo enfrente de la plaza a través de la avenida norte, por el este llegaba el resto del batallón, el plan era que por el sur llegaran los tanques blindados y cercar la plaza por el oeste gracias al apoyo de helicópteros con lanzamisiles.

El la plaza todo era un desorden, los soldados árabes se estaban armando, casi todos estaban dispuestos a pelear, no importaba si morían, sus oficiales, los pocos que tenían discutían si debían pelear o debían rendirse, los tanques que tenían estaban listos para enfrentar a los poderosos y temidos tanques de Estados Unidos.

-Que crees que están haciendo?- pregunto timmy

-No lo se Doc, parece que están agitados

-Señor? que cree que vayan a hacer?

-Pues dada la situación, son capaces de pelear hasta el ultimo soldado

-Que valientes… bueno. .. cuales son sus ordenes

-Distribúyanse detrás de las banquetas, vamos a esperar a ver que hacen

"_Pues nos distribuimos tal como se nos indico, estábamos todos en posición de atacar, en la zona este ya estaban listos, solo hacia falta la orden del coronel para poder atacar, pero había un problema los blindados no habían llegado, se retrazaron por confusión de ordenes, si estos decidían atacarnos, podrían escapara por el sur, y toda la operación se iría al caño, inclusive podríamos ser vencido, eso era lo peor que podría pasar."_

De repente un hombre árabe se acerco al batallón norte, le hablo al oficial de EU, le dijo que se querían rendir, que ya no querían tener mas muertos, dijo que la mayoría de sus soldados preferían rendirse e ir con sus familias a morir a manos de americanos.

El capitán Jackson acepto la rendición de ese hombre, y enseguida ordeno que se comunicara que de este lado se estaban rindiendo.

Paso lo que no tenia que pasar… alguien disparo, no se supo de que lado, pero creo una reacción en cadena, ambos frentes comenzaron a dispararse, como resultado el capitán Jackson resulto herido de una pierna, ya era inevitable… la batalla había comenzado.

La tropa este al escuchar los disparos comenzó a disparar también, y también comenzó a ser atacada, apenas y había lugar para esconderse en la calle norte de la plaza, era mas seguro estar dentro de la plaza, ya que había barricadas para poder protegerse de las balas.

Por el sur comenzaron a escapar algunos soldados que estaban en la plaza, la mayoría estaba atrapada en la parte este y oeste, las barricadas también provocaban estorbos inclusive para escapar.

"_Desde mi posición podía ver claramente como tropas de ambos lados caían muertos, inclusive me vi disparando yo también, no a matar, sino para proteger a algunos heridos, tuve que correr de lado a lado de la calle para atender a algunos heridos, casi me matan, inclusive algunos suboficiales pedían alto al fuego, ya nada se podía hacer, todos teníamos la adrenalina suelta, solo se podían hacer dos cosas, matar o morir"_

Los tanque que estaban en la plaza, comenzaron a avanzar a la zona norte y este de la misma, 4 para cada lado, los americanos comenzaron a replegarse, los lanzamisiles solo retardarían a los tanques, mas no podrían vencerlos.

-Atrás, todos atrás, vienen con sus tanques

-Tropa, maten a los que puedan y repliéguense

-Lanza granadas y lanza cohetes al frente, vueles esos tanques

Los impactos en los tanques eran impresionantes, pero no los detenían, los rocket launcher, detenían por momentos a los tanques, mientras que en el lado norte habían mas lanza cohetes, ya habían destruido un tanque y dañado severamente a otro.

De repente llego el apoyo aéreo, helicópteros de combate descargaron sus poderosos misiles sobre los tanques que de inmediato volaron en mil pedazos, los soldados de la plaza comenzaron la retirada por el sur y por el oeste, y fueron sorprendidos, ya que ambas salidas comenzaban a ser bloqueadas por los taques de estados unidos, inmediatamente los árabes pusieron cese al fuego.

"_Con alegría vi que nuestros chicos traían nuestros tanques, y de inmediato el enemigo comenzó a rendirse, esta vez si se respeto la desición, comenzamos a avanzar a la plaza, ellos, comenzaron a tirar sus armas al suelo, la batalla había terminado."_

Entonces comenzó la toma de prisioneros, los soldados árabes, fueron conducidos por la calle sur hacia la base central, para su rendición, con el paso de las horas, algunos residentes de la plaza, no soldados, comenzaban a caminar en dirección hacia los americanos, increíblemente, les ofrecieron agua limpia para beber, los soldados americanos, la recibieron gustosos.

"_Algunas mujeres me ofrecieron agua, la tome, y con gusto la bebí, mientras hacíamos reconocimiento, algunos niños comenzaban a salir de sus casa a jugar, vi a un pequeño grupo de niños jugar con un balón de fútbol soccer, alegremente se pasaban el balón, y en un tiro me cayo el balón en los pies, lo tome con las manos y se los lance, ellos se acercaron a mí, me invitaron a jugar con ellos, algunos de mis camaradas, se acercaron, y entre ellos y nosotros jugamos un poco. Esos niños me recordaron mi infancia, mis amigos, tenia tanto parecido con ellos, que por un rato volví a olvidar en donde estaba."_

Fin del Flash Back

-Mira Tootie, esos soldados, por muy sanguinarios que fueran, eran eso… soldados, como yo, solo cumplían ordenes, inclusive, podía haber pescado con ellos, bebido con ellos, jugado con ellos, en el fondo eran gente que solo trata de sobrevivir, así como nosotros, gente que ama a sus hijos, que tiene una novia y la ama, que estudian para ser alguien en la vida, no somos tan diferentes-

-Muy bien, entonces?... por que peleamos?- dijo Tootie

-Creo que cada soldado tiene respuesta para esa pregunta-

-Y cual es tu respuesta?

-Que peleamos por honor y deber, así de sencillo-

-Buena respuesta

Tootie se recargo en el hombro de su novio, se sentía orgullosa y protegida de estar con una persona como Timmy

Días después…

(Voz de Timmy)

Las bajas que esta guerra presento, nos han afectado demasiado, cumplí con mi promesa, y entregue las cartas que mis amigos me pidieron entregar, lo hice, no se si las palabras de esas cartas afectaran de por vida a esas mujeres, solo espero que en esas palabras encuentren consuelo y esperanza.

Algunos volvieron, otros no, Verónica estallo en alegría al ver que su hermano regresaba vio, pero se lleno de llanto al saber que su novio estaba muerto, Trixie estaba aliviada, su novio regreso herido, vivo al fin al cabo.

Si, hay tristeza y llanto, en estos días, pero lo que jamás se ha perdido es la esperanza.

ESA ESPERANZA ES LA QUE NOS HACE VIVIR.

5 Años después…

Hospital general de Dimmsdale.

Timmy Turner de 25 años esta sentado nerviosamente sobre el pasillo de maternidad, va de lado a otro, no deja de morderse las uñas, brincar, respirar agitadamente, etc. Sería padre, su esposa estaba ahora dentro del quirófano, dando luz a su primer hijo.

POOF –Hola timmy- aparecieron entonces cosmo y wanda trasformados en bolígrafos

-Hola chicos

-Por que estas tan nervioso?- pregunto cosmo

-Tarado, si no sabías a que viniste- le recrimino wanda

-Tranquilos chicos, mi hijo nace hoy, y ya estoy suficiente mente nervioso

-Ah… ojala sea una niña

-No creí eso de Tootie- dijo cosmo- si quería un bebe por que se lo comió?

-AH genial- reprocho Timmy

-Señor Turner- dijo una enfermera saliendo del cuarto- ya puede pasar

-Enserio?

-Si… felicidades señor

Entro corriendo, ya no le importo nada, al entrar al cuarto vio a su esposa acostada en una cama, se veía exhausta, tenía lagrimas en sus ojos, de dolor y felicidad, en sus brazos traía una pequeño bulto… era un bebe.

-Hola dienton

-Hola niñita fea

-Mira, te presento a tu hija

-Mi… hija?

(Timmy)

Tome a la pequeña con mis brazos, era una bebita hermosa, pequeñita, bonita, estaba dormida, no pude evitar llorar de felicidad, esta pequeña era mi hija, tenia rasgos tanto de Tootie como míos, me sentía orgulloso, de mi esposa y de mi mismo.

-Permítame a la pequeña, le llevaremos a limpiar, y atenderemos a su esposa

-Ah si OK

Me acerque a mi esposa, la bese y le dije que estaría cerca por si me necesitaba.

-Felicidades Timmy- dijeron cosmo y wanda aun convertidos en bolígrafos

-Gracias chicos, espero que ustedes me ayuden a cuidarla-

-Será un placer cariñito- dijo wanda

-SIIIIIIIIIIII- agrego cosmo

-Oye timmy,- dijo wanda- y como se va a llamar?

Eso ya estaba decidido – Tammy… se llamara Tammy.

Chicos, aunque el día de hoy ya no estén conmigo, se que están espiritualmente a mi lado, que Dios este con ustedes. Deséenme suerte.

FIN.

Vaya por fin acabo este desmadre llamado ghost of you (que los que tenían duda, el titulo lo saque de aquella banda llamada My Chemical Romance), gracias a todos los que siguieron esta historia de principio a fin.

Arre pues, nos estamos viendo. Un abrazo. Espero sus reviews

From México AJcosmo


End file.
